Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a liquid crystal display device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display panel mainly comprises a backlight source 10 and a liquid crystal cell 20. The liquid crystal cell 20 comprises two substrates, that is, a lower substrate 21 and an upper substrate 22 with a liquid crystal layer 23 interposed therebetween. A color filter layer and a common electrode layer may be disposed on the inner side of the upper substrate 22; an array structure layer, pixel electrodes and so on may be disposed on the inner side of the lower substrate 21. A lower polarizer 24 is disposed on the outer side of the lower substrate 21, an upper polarizer 25 is disposed on the outer side of the upper substrate 22, and the polarization direction of the upper polarizer 25 is perpendicular to the polarization direction of the lower polarizer 24. During an image being displayed, the electrodes respectively formed on the two substrates of the liquid crystal cell 20 apply an electric field to the liquid crystal layer 23 to control the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 23, so that the polarization direction of the light emitted from the backlight source 10 and passing through the liquid crystal layer is changed, and thus, the intensity of the light having transmitted through the liquid crystal cell 20 can be controlled, and then with the help of color filters, a corresponding image can be displayed on the LCD panel.
In the conventional liquid crystal display panel as shown in FIG. 1, the light emitted out from the upper polarizer 25 on the outer side of the upper substrate 22 is the linear polarized light and not natural light, and therefore, a viewer would easily feel his/her eyes tired in viewing images displayed on such liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, a liquid crystal display that outputs circle polarized light is proposed, and this kind of liquid crystal display can alleviate user's eye fatigue to some extent. However, the liquid crystal display outputting linear polarized light or circle polarized light outputs only a single kind of polarized light, and therefore, the eye fatigue cannot be eliminated well.